


I have my rock

by squibby



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Alec, alec being gay and soft, its super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squibby/pseuds/squibby
Summary: alec is exhausted and goes home to his boyfriend and its soft and alec is in love





	I have my rock

Alec had grown used to exhaustion in his life. Whether it be physical or mental, everything about his life was exhausting. Constant, endless exhaustion. His feet throbbed, begging to be released from the pressure. His head ached, his eyelids drooped. Nothing in the entire world could make him feel relaxed at this point. There was so much on his plate, so much he had to do and so little time. Nothing could relieve the pain in his chest. If Alec were to be honest with everyone he’d tell them he wasn’t cut out to be a leader. He’d tell them he never had any real idea of what he was doing. Absolutely nothing could make him feel any other way about himself. Except maybe, one thing, and that one thing, one person, was the only thing Alec craved afters days like this. 

 

He was never a needy person, far from it actually. Alec could never fathom he would ever want to cling to anybody the way he clings to Magnus. The way he buries his face into Magnus’s hair and breathes in that sandalwood soap that melts him into a pool of warmth and comfort and Magnus. The way he presses his lips to Magnus’s temple and slides his fingers down his back, thriving on the way Magnus melts into his touch, always. Alec would take a bullet for the man, that much was obvious. 

 

Alec toed his boots off at the entrance of Magnus’s loft. Stumbling over to the sound of voices, he noticed Magnus was just finishing up with a client. Magnus pinched the bridge of his nose as the rather young looking vampire skipped away, clutching a bottle in her hands. Magnus sighed, watching her leave the loft. “I have no doubts I just gave her something she will use for...wicked intentions.” He said, letting his arm fall to his side. Alec chuckled from across the room, leaning against the frame. Magnus lit up, gracefully reaching out for Alec with a stunning grin, his eyes crinkling at the sides. “Darling…” He greeted him, stroking Alec’s cheek. He melted into the touch, sighed and brought his own hand up to hold the back of the warlocks neck, caressing there with his thumb. “Hello, angel.” Alec says softly, pulling Magnus in for a gentle kiss. He smiled fondly when the warlock sighed deeply and wrapped his arms around the taller ones neck, deepening their kiss. Alec put his remaining hand on his boyfriend’s hip, pulling him even closer. 

 

After a very long and well needed shower together, the two collapsed onto the silk sheets of their bed. Alec grabbed his warlock without hesitation and snuggled his chin into the other’s neck, breathing deeply, feeling the exhaustion of the day and Magnus’s hand stroking his hair lull him to sleep. A few moments of listening to cute, soft little snores and Magnus was out too.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written in a long time so im a little rusty but i hope u enjoyed!


End file.
